


A million scraps

by BloodyWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Storia nata per la #4shipschallenge indetta dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia.E' una Stucky molto soft ma è uscita così <3E' una What If ambientata subito dopo la fine del secondo film di Capitan America, ovvero The Winter Soldier.Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	A million scraps

Il suo cervello era un ammasso di frammenti confusi, un insieme scoordinato di ricordi che sembravano non appartenergli.

Si era comportato in modo strano, disubbidendo per salvare il suo obiettivo: Steve Rogers. Un uomo che, fin dalla prima volta che le loro strade si erano incrociate, lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo differente, con occhi che lo sondavano pieni di speranza e di colpa.

Chi era e come aveva fatto a convincerlo a disubbidire?

Lui che, dà che aveva memoria, ubbidiva senza fare domande e senza alcuna emozione. 

Steve diceva di conoscerlo e nella sua testa qualcosa gli diceva che era veramente così.

Aveva ricevuto l'ordine di ucciderlo, eppure aveva disubbidito perché quell'uomo sembrava conoscere la persona che era prima, l'uomo di cui il soldato d'inverno non ricordava nulla.

_ Till the end of the line, Bucky. _

Le immagini si erano sovrapposte davanti ai suoi occhi e se una era lì con uno Steve massacrato dai suoi colpi, nell'altra era lui a consolare un ragazzino magro, basso e con gli occhi tristi.

Erano caduti in acqua e la sua mano era corsa ad afferrarlo senza pensarci, lo aveva trascinato fuori, lontano dal pericolo nonostante il dolore che sentiva nel fianco.

Si era fermato un solo istante a guardarlo, stranito dal proprio comportamento e da quel ricordo che sembrava così suo da non esserlo veramente.

Si era voltato andandosene con passo incerto, doveva schiarirsi le idee e cercare di ricordarsi chi era prima di essere il soldato d'inverno.

Camminò senza alcuna meta, ferito e debilitato.

Salì sul treno nascondendosi agli occhi dei pochi viaggiatori.

Si slacciò la divisa indurendo la mascella per trattenere un gemito di dolore, aveva un profondo taglio diagonale che sanguinava.

Strappò un lembo della maglia che indossava, tamponando la ferita e richiudendo la divisa per tenere la pezza ferma.

Non sapeva con esattezza quanto tempo avesse passato sul treno, doveva essersi addormentato.

<< _ Prossima fermata Brooklyn.>> _

Il suo cervello reagì prima del suo corpo portandolo di fronte alle porte scorrevoli e varcandole velocemente non appena si aprirono.

Aveva gli occhi che cercavano di chiudersi per la stanchezza e per la perdita di sangue.

Si appoggiò al muro gemendo sofferente, nascosto in un vicolo dove nessuno poteva vederlo.

- _ Perché non te la prendi con qualcuno della tua stazza?- _

Si voltò paralizzando si per quella voce che sembrava essere la sua, camminò strisciando la spalla in metallo contro i mattoni sconosciuti.

Delle immagini si fecero strada prepotenti nella sua mente facendolo inginocchiare per tenersi la testa sofferente.

Quella scena che si stava stagliando rappresentava Steve che, armato di un coperchio della spazzatura, stava affrontando un uomo due volte più grosso. La sua mente saltò per mostrargli un sé stesso giovane e orgoglioso di indossare una divisa, prima era un sergente dell'esercito americano.

Le immagini si soffermarono sul modo in cui il giovane sergente aveva messo il braccio intorno alle sottili spalle dell'amico e sul lieve sorriso da parte di Steve. 

C’era amicizia e una spolverata di qualcos’altro, qualcosa che non riusciva a percepire completamente.

In ogni tassello c'era Steve, era una costante quasi rassicurante. 

Era così diverso da come lo aveva incontrato, cosa era successo? Che cosa li aveva portati ad essere nemici? 

Non era certo di voler essere nemico di quell'uomo che lo aveva guardato, anche a distanza di anni, con occhi pieni di un sentimento che lui non aveva mai conosciuto.

Si riprese alzandosi in piedi, premendo sulla ferita mentre il suo petto veniva scosso da un attacco di tosse.

I suoi piedi si mossero come se avessero vita propria, lo stavano conducendo per le vie di Brooklyn, verso i ricordi che, mattone dopo mattone, sembravano riaffiorare.

- _ Mia madre ti adora Buck.- _

Steve era nella sua testa, lo sentiva sotto la propria pelle ma non gli dava alcun fastidio…

Si ritrovò di fronte ad un edificio abbandonato, alzò lo sguardo facendo vagare i chiari occhi sulla facciata abbandonata e in disuso. Entrò, usando il braccio metallico per sfondare la tavola di legno che doveva tenere il luogo chiuso.

I ricordi tornarono violenti obbligandolo a tenersi la testa con le mani.

Era stato catturato dall'hydra, era stato torturato e gli avevano iniettato un siero, stordendolo.

Ricordava perfettamente quando, tra i fumi di quella sostanza, il volto sorridente di Steve lo aveva portato in salvo, scherzando con lui e sostenendolo con un corpo che sembrava non apparteneva a lui.

Nel dolore Bucky sorrise.

_ -Ti ricordavo più piccolo.- _

Steve lo aveva salvato dall'hydra eppure… erano settant'anni che serviva quella fazione da cui era stato strappato.

Come potevano dei semplici ricordi pulsargli nel cervello e provocargli quella strana sensazione di dolore e di pace.

Si trascinò in un angolo e, di nuovo, una scena dolciastra si mostrò nella sua testa.

Di fronte a lui c'era un vecchio materasso dove, nascosto dalla mole delle stoffe, c'era Steve che tremava vicino a un sé stesso giovane, seduto sorridente al suo fianco. Gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli umidi per via della febbre che sembrava distruggere quel corpicino minuto.

Cosa era Steve per il Buck del passato?

Si strappò un altro pezzo di maglia utilizzando il pugnale attaccato alla coscia per lacerare la stoffa, slacciandosi la giubba e si mise l'impugnatura della lama tra i denti per non emettere alcun suono mentre rimuoveva il primo pezzo di stoffa, che aveva usato per tamponare la ferita, trattenendo un ringhio sofferente.

La sua carne si stava rimarginando, lentamente, ma il sangue continuava a scorrere in piccole scie che creavano, lungo i suoi addominali, un’intricata ragnatela rossastra che terminava nella stoffa dei pantaloni scuri.

Tamponò la ferita per poi distendere bene la benda improvvisata e premere usando il braccio meccanico per comprimere con forza.

I suoi denti si serrarono sul pugnale scricchiolando per via del dolore che, quella semplice ferita, stava provocando nel suo corpo.

Era stato addestrato a sopportare ferite dieci volte più pericolose ma, forse, i suoi ricordi stavano portando a galla la sua umanità.

Il dolore e la sofferenza lo stavano accompagnando forse da troppo tempo. Aveva un ricordo sbiadito di coloro che lo avevano addestrato mentre, con una sega elettrica, gli amputavano il moncone del suo braccio sinistro, era l'unico ricordo che aveva prima dell'addestramento.

Quel ricordo però ora aveva anche un precedente, un ricordo che gli mostrava la sua rovinosa caduta dal treno, insieme al volto disperato di Steve mentre lo perdeva con la mano tesa verso il vuoto e, nella sua mente, si imprimeva l'espressione sofferente e disperata di Steve.

Ricordava vagamente il dolore che aveva avvertito per via della caduta, ricordava le rocce che tagliavano e strappavano il suo braccio, così come ora si ricordava i volti dell'hydra che lo avevano catturato.

Era stanco di ricordarsi tutto il dolore che aveva sofferto e che aveva inflitto, ogni obiettivo che aveva ucciso aveva un nome e un cognome che lui custodiva non riuscendo a dimenticarne l’espressione. 

Era stanco di essere qualcuno che non era…

Chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi con la testa piena di quei ricordi che sembrava aver perso nelle pieghe del tempo.

-Steve pensaci bene, è un nemico!-

Sam lo aveva seguito nonostante la riluttanza, sapeva che Steve non si sarebbe arreso, non quando era più che certo di aver ritrovato il suo migliore amico.

-Mi ha portato in salvo quando poteva lasciarmi morire. Sam, sono sicuro che stia ricordando, ne sono certo e non posso lasciarlo solo.-

Stavano camminando per le strade di Brooklyn a passo deciso con ancora indossò le divise logore e fradice. 

Se Steve fosse stato ancora il gracile ragazzino che abitava in quel quartiere, sarebbe già stato ricoverato per una polmonite o un collasso generale. 

Se era sopravvissuto fino al suo arruolamento era solo grazie alle amorevoli cure di Buck, in quella sorta di appartamento che avevano condiviso per anni.

Steve si bloccò al pensiero della  _ loro  _ casa, facendo scontrare Sam con la sua schiena.

-Sam so dov'è.-

C'era un unico luogo dove poteva essersi rintanato Bucky, l'unico posto dove avevano condiviso tutto quando non avevano niente: casa.

Steve iniziò a correre sofferente per via delle ferite che lo stesso Buck gli aveva inflitto, ne avrebbe subite altre mille se ciò significava poterlo riportare indietro, insieme a lui, spalla contro spalla.

La porta era stata abbattuta e Steve entrò, facendo segno a Sam di rimanere fuori.

Camminò senza fare rumore fino a raggiungere la stanza che loro usavano come camera da letto. 

Lo trovò lì, rannicchiato in un angolo, il volto distorto da una sofferenza che non c'entrava niente con le ferite sul suo corpo, occhi sbarrati e persi nel nulla.

Steve si ritrovò in ginocchio, con le lacrime che spingevano per uscire dai suoi occhi. Mai avrebbe immaginato di vedere il suo Buck così distrutto, non lui che era stata la sua ancora per anni.

-Buck, sono io Steve. Guardami.-

Gli occhi del soldato d'inverno tremarono prima di spostare il volto e puntarli, meravigliati ed increduli, sul volto dell'uomo che aveva di fronte.

-Non siamo nemici e se sei arrivato qui, in questo preciso posto so per certo che ti sei ricordato qualcosa. Se così non fosse non mi avresti salvato.-

Bucky appoggiò la testa al muro, afferrando velocemente il pugnale e stringendo le dita fino a far sbiancare le nocche, forse in un gesto dettato più dall’istinto che dalla reale necessità di difendersi.

Steve sorrise dolcemente annuendo di fronte al suo Bucky.

-Hai passato anni a prenderti cura di me, ora permettimi di aiutarti, Buck.-

Steve allungò una mano verso l'altro, permettendogli di valutare i suoi movimenti senza forzarlo in alcun modo.

Lo vide mentre si portava la mano che impugnava l’arma di fronte agli occhi, guardandola e studiandola, confuso da tutta la situazione.

-Non sono più l'orgoglioso sergente Bucky Barnes, stai cercando di salvare qualcuno che ha cercato di ucciderti. Perché lo stai facendo?-

Capitan America si ritrovò a sorridere con il volto tumefatto dal loro ultimo scontro, un sorriso che sapeva di tristezza e di speranza.

Era un sorriso pieno di positività, lo stesso che il piccolo e fragile Steve indossava quando veniva picchiato dai bulli. 

-Perché tutti meritano una seconda possibilità e io ti conosco troppo bene per credere che, a mente lucida, tu avresti compiuto tutti quei crimini. Non eri in te.-

Bucky non aveva più la forza per combattere quel nemico che lo stava distruggendo su un fronte che non era pronto ad affrontare, sarebbe stato più facile combatterlo con pistole e lame affilate.

Era troppo debole in quel momento per combattere quella voce vellutata che lo stava cullando con parole dolci, parole che sembravano così vere nonostante tutto.

-Steve…-

Non avevano bisogno di chissà quali parole, non di fronte allo sguardo spaesato e sofferente di Bucky.

-Sono qui, Buck, non permetterò che tu torni da loro.-

Steve si avvicinò a lui, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio che teneva il pugnale, accarezzandolo fino alla mano dove si fermò, sorridendogli dolcemente.

-Till the end of the line.-

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.


End file.
